marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk Vol 2 31
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | CoverArtist2 = Rain Beredo | Quotation = Mutants. Why did it have to be mutants? Especially these mutants. | Speaker = She-Hulk | StoryTitle1 = He Loves You - Part 2 of 3 | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Vincenzo Cucca | Inker1_1 = Vincenzo Acunza | Colourist1_1 = Barbara Ciardo | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Synopsis1 = This story continues from ... Now On the hunt for the Skrull's Talisman, She-Hulk has run afoul of X-Factor who are unknowingly protecting Nogor because he is disguised as long time X-Men ally, Longshot. She is opposed by M who isn't interested in fighting until She-Hulk breaks a fire hydrant and spraying the mutant with water. Watching the battle, Darwin gets Jazinda into a headlock, but she manages to use her shapeshifting powers to slip free and get away. As She-Hulk continues to battle M she thinks back to how she found herself in this situation. Hours Earlier She-Hulk and Jazinda are racing toward Detroit to intercept the Talisman. Jennifer demands to know what is going on, and Jazinda tells her about a massive Skrull invasion that has just begun. When Jazinda says that New York is Ground Zero of the invasion, Jennifer insists that they turn around and go help her friends. However, Jazinda insists they go to Detroit. Jennifer turns into She-Hulk and tries to force free the wheel of their RV, but they crash instead. She then knocks the Skrull woman out of her vehicle, accusing her of being part of the invasion. Jazinda explains that she didn't think the invasion was actually going to happen but now that it is she needs to stop it because she has been trying to keep away from her people. She explains that the Talisman is a major religious figure that comes to the worlds slated for invasion to give his blessing. If they capture him, it could stop the invasion before it begins. Apologizing for jumping to conclusions, She-Hulk rights their vehicle and the two women are on their way. Now The battle between She-Hulk and M continues until they are interrupted by Strong Guy, who slams She-Hulk into the ground. As she fights she recalls how Jazinda explained that if they destroy Nogor the Talisman the loss of morale could spell the end of the invasion. By this point, Jazinda has tracked down "Longshot" and blasts him in the leg. However, before she can kill Nogor, she is stopped by Darwin who isn't aware that "Longshot" is a Skrull spy. When Jazinda tries to shoot him, Darwin's mutant powers make the blast reflect back at her. As Darwin and "Longshot" flee, She-Hulk tires to catch up with Jazinda when she is suddenly ambushed by an army of Multiple Men. M catches up to Darwin and "Longshot" and learns that Jazinda is after him because she thinks he is a Skrull. To prove this wrong, M reads "Longshot's" mind and finds nothing out of the ordinary. However, when Darwin touches his would-be allies arm, his powers cause Nogor to revert back to human form. Nogor blasts M, knocking her out. Darwin calls out for help, but nobody can hear him because the rest of X-Factor are too busy trying to subdue the She-Hulk. This story continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = * It’s double the trouble as our gamma-ray glamazon finds herself on a collision course with the mystery-solving X-Factor and hip-deep in the Skrull infestation! * What does She-Hulk’s partner Jazinda – who just happens to be a Skrull – know about the invasion…and is she part of it? * And why has writer Peter David pitted the heroes of his two books against one another? * All the answers are waiting for you here…and so is an exciting new art team! | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place after the events of . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronologies of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Secret Invasion